The Fallen Angel Has Risen
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: It all started with me bumping into him. Bumping into people was what I was best at. I was a klutz. But bumping into Kuroro Lucifer? That's when my whole life changed. My name is El Gabri, and this is my third new life with Kuroro, who calls me Ella; a name only my dead brother used to call me. Isn't it funny how 'Gabriel' would end up with 'Lucifer? (Kuroro x OC)
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

**TSM here! My exams just finished, so I thought I'd put up a new story. Don't worry, I'm going to upload chapters of my other stories as well. In the meantime, could you tell me if I should continue this story or not? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any other things. I own my OC and my future OCs. That's it, yeah. I'm glad I don't own Hunter x Hunter – I'd probably screw up the whole plot.**

* * *

**Full Summary**

My name is El Gabri. I know. 'Gabriel'. The Angel of Angels? Yeah, I get that a lot. But El was actually my brother's name. I adopted the name after him when he had died. My original name is Ella, but nobody calls me that anymore. Not even my parents. Why? Because they don't remember. They've got severe amnesia, and they don't even know of my existence. Harsh? Not really. I'm fine living on my own as a normal high school girl who thinks rare treasures are epic, thanks.  
Nobody else knows of my old name, so how did this man I've never met, know?  
"Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer."  
Lucifer.  
Funny how said Lucifer would end up with Gabriel.

**Story**

**1. CHAPTER ONE: Ella? El?**

_'The auction, the auction...'_ I thought as I looked around the building in Yorkshin City.  
Where was the auction being held again? What floor was it? What floor was here?  
I bit my lip as I tried to find my way.  
I was terrible at finding my way.  
"Ah..!" I cried out as I stumbled into somebody, too immersed in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed where I was going.  
"Careful." A man above me said as he caught me before I could fall.  
"I-I-I'm so sorry, sir!" I stuttered, my face beet red.  
I was a shy and timid girl - it was hard for me to talk to people much less face them.  
I tried to run away in my embarrassment, but it was only a few steps before I tripped.  
Did I mention I was a klutz?  
But before I could hit the ground, the man I had bumped into caught my arm and steadied me.  
"Clumsy, aren't you?" The man chuckled.  
Blushing, I ducked my head.  
"Th-Thank you..." I whispered quietly.  
I doubt anybody could have heard that.  
"You're welcome." The man spoke, and my eyes widened.  
He had heard me. What sharp ears!  
It was then I lifted my head to finally look up at my helper.  
He was a tall man in his twenties with raven black hair that went well his pale complexion, and his obsidian eyes shined intelligently. His forehead was covered by a bandage and he was wearing a dark formal suit. He was very handsome.  
"I-I'm sorry about bumping into you..." I murmured shyly. "I was confused."  
"It's fine." The man smiled. But then he cocked his head. "Confused?"  
"I'm a little lost." I replied embarrassedly.  
Okay, I was a LOT lost.  
"Oh." The man blinked. "Maybe I can help you."  
Now it was my turn to blink at him.  
I was surprised at his kindness.  
"Yo-you'd help me..?"  
"Of course." The man smiled again. "Where do you need to go?"  
"I don't know where the auction is held..." I answered.  
Was it my imagination or did the man just narrow his eyes?  
But when I looked at him again, he was smiling kindly at me.  
Huh.  
Must be me hallucinating.  
"The auction? Oh, I didn't realize I was talking to a princess, I'm sorry." The man joked.  
"What? N-no!" I shook my hands 'no'. "I'm not rich or anything; I won't be participating in the auction! I-I just wanted to watch..." I ducked my head in embarrassment again. "I'm interested in rare treasures, see."  
"Oh really?" The man asked, his eyes glinting with amusement. "So am I."  
I looked up at him in confusion.  
"I'm quite interested in rare treasures too. I'm a collector, in fact."  
That was all I needed to hear for my Timid Mode to convert into sheer delight.  
"Re-Really?" I beamed at him. It wasn't often you met a kind helpful man who had the same interests as you. An actual collector was even rarer. "Wow, that's so cool!"  
The man raised his eyebrows at my awed expression, but he chuckled.  
"And so it is. The auction did you say?" The man peered down at me.  
I nodded.  
"It isn't a good idea to go there..."  
I stared at the man in great surprise and slight confusion.  
"Um.. Why..?"  
"It's not safe."  
I stared at the man.  
"O..Oh..." I trailed off.  
I didn't know how this man knew this, or what he was talking about, but he had been kind to me, and I was going to respect his thoughts.  
"Thank you for telling me." I nodded with an uneasy smile.  
"You don't believe me." The man sighed.  
"No!" I didn't want to offend the man. "I-I don't 'don't believe you', it's just that I'm not quite sure of what you're saying, sir... And," I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. I did that a lot. "Even if what you said was true... I'd still go."  
"..Why?" It was the man who was staring at me now.  
"Because..." I hesitated. "There's something I really want to see."  
"A rare treasure?"  
I nodded.  
"...What if I told you," The man paused. "That no treasures will be shown in the auction?" The man gave a low and somewhat dark chuckle. "...What if I told you the auction won't be held at all?"  
I stared at him.  
Of course I stared at him! What was this man saying? How did he say this with so much confidence? Was this true? How did he know?  
"I don't care whether you believe me or not, but just remember that I warned you, please." The man smiled, but for some reason, the smile didn't seem so kind as before.  
It felt menacing. Dangerous.  
"Thank..you." I replied dubiously.  
The man chuckled before turning to leave.  
It was then that I realized I didn't even catch the man's name. He did save me twice, right?  
"Wait!" I called, and the man turned around. "M-may I have your name..?"  
The man paused before saying,  
"Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer."  
And with that, the man left.  
Huh.  
I gazed at the retreating figure.  
What an odd name.  
Kuroro Lucifer.

**xXx**

Kuroro glanced back at the girl as he walked towards the elevator.  
He wasn't sure, but the girl seemed too similar to the young girl he had known in his pasts.  
_'Ella...'_ He thought.  
It was only then he realized he didn't even know the girl's name.  
He pulled out his phone and called a number.  
[Hello?]

**xXx**

There were screams everywhere.  
There was blood everywhere.  
What was this?  
Who were these people terrorizing the auction?  
Why were they killing everyone?  
What the hell was going on?  
I watched with wide eyes as the enormous man on stage started shooting bullets at people - bullets that were coming out of his fingers.  
And most important of all...  
I looked around, but I couldn't find him anywhere.  
...How did he know?  
Kuroro Lucifer.  
How did Kuroro Lucifer know?

**xXx**

[Hello?]  
"Shalnark." Kuroro greeted from the other end.  
[Dancho?] Shalnark sounded surprised.  
Well, Kuroro wasn't the type to call so suddenly. Of course he was surprised.  
[Is something wrong?]  
"No." Kuroro chuckled. "And the job over there?"  
[Smooth.] Shalnark shrugged. [As usual. Not much trouble, really.]  
"Good. Then could you do me a favor?"  
Shalnark paused.  
It wasn't like Kuroro to ask a favor either.  
[Of course, Dancho! What is it?]  
"There's a certain girl I'm looking for."  
Shalnark blinked.  
What?  
[A girl?]  
"Yes. I coincidently met her in the hallway." Kuroro smirked a bit at the memory. "She seemed interesting. She didn't seem to know about Nen, and I could tell she had no relationship whatsoever in the Mafia or the auction, but I want to find out what her ability is when she comes to know Nen."  
[...You're going to teach her Nen, Dancho?]  
"Maybe. She may be useful to the Phantom Troupe. If she refuses to join, I will simply steal her ability afterwards."  
[Well...]  
Personally, Shalnark wasn't so sure about the whole plan - I mean, it was rare for them to keep a person alive when they were out massacring - but since it was Dancho...  
[Okay, Dancho. But how will we know it's the girl?]  
"You'll know." Kuroro chuckled softly. "She's...ah, different."  
[Hmm... I hope so. Anyways, I'll tell the others when I see them, Dancho.]  
"Thank you, Shal."  
[No prob!]  
Kuroro put his phone back in his pocket with a silent sigh.  
_'Could it really be Ella..?'_  
But he shook his head.  
_'No. Tonight is not the time for this.'_  
He stared up at the dark sky with a glass of wine in his hand.  
'Tonight is the time to concentrate on our requiem...' He thought with closed eyes. 'Our requiem, for Ubo-san.'

**xXx**

"This is retarded." I mumbled to myself as I saw a woman with purple-pink hair get hit by a red vacuum cleaner that had teeth. Teeth. That vacuum cleaner had a mouth with sharp teeth, and it was even making funny noises.  
I winced as the woman fell to the ground with a thud.  
She was dead.  
Obviously.  
I peeked out of the wall I was hiding behind to see a spectacled woman in black, carrying the strange red vacuum cleaner.  
She was obviously a killer - one of the terrorists like that big man with guns for fingers - though she looked so innocent with those wide eyes of hers.  
But I wasn't fooled.  
I had just seen her struck the poor woman with her deadly talking weapon.  
"Good job, Deme-chan."  
My eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
_'Deme-chan'?_  
The red monster actually had a name?  
I ducked my head back behind the wall again as the killer started looking around.  
I heard some footsteps, and it was then I realized she was gone.  
Probably to kill someone else.  
Ugh!  
I hid my face in my hands.  
What was wrong with these people?!  
Why the hell were they killing innocents!  
Well, not 'innocents' since everyone here were basically mafias, but still.  
What was their problem?!  
I was an innocent, at least!  
Jeez, these people had no mercy.  
"Not like I'm going to beg for it..." I muttered, momentarily thinking of Duffy and her song. My mouth twitched into a grin.  
I know. Crazy, right?  
I mean, who the hell would smile in a situation like this?  
Apparently, me.  
"I think I heard somebody here."  
My eyes widened at the man's voice, and bolted up.  
Oh my god! They heard me!  
I mentally cursed at myself for being so stupid, and ran across the hallway I had been hiding in.  
No way I was going to get murdered by those people! Were they even people?  
I thought of the man with gun-fingers, and the red vacuum cleaner called 'Deme-chan'.  
Nope.  
I shook my head.  
Those psychos were no way near 'people'.  
As I ran, I saw a small group of three people far away from the whole massacre scene.  
One was a pretty buff guy while the other was a short lady with rather large front teeth. The last person was a girl. Or was it a boy? If she was a girl, she acted quite boyishly. If he was a boy, he looked very feminine. Anyway, this one was wearing really odd clothes and had blond hair and strange black eyes.  
Wait - were those contact lens?  
I wore enough of those to know if they were, just by sight. I liked to, uh, cosplay, um, you see. ...Disguise myself as somebody else? ...Yeah. Cough.  
Back to the point. These three didn't look like any of the other killers I had seen, but they didn't look like any of those rich, snobby, stupid mafias either.  
Spies?  
Yeah right. No spy in the right mind would wear something as flashy blue like the one that blond over there was wearing.  
Ninjas?  
I've seen a real ninja. One of the killers - a kunoichi with pink hair - was what you'd call a ninja.  
Hunters?  
I paused.  
This seemed the most likely of them all, but what were hunters doing here?  
As I pondered on this, I heard a shout from behind me, and I suddenly remembered why I was running in the first place.  
With a small 'yikes!', I turned around the corner, still far away from the group of three, but just before I lost sight of them, I swear I locked eyes with the blonde one for about a millisecond.  
_'Ugh, what is wrong with my luck today!'_ I groaned.  
It couldn't possibly get any worse, could it?  
I glanced behind me when I heard a shuffle of feet, and almost died of shock.  
Oh god.  
I just jinxed myself.  
There, behind me, was a man you could only describe as a samurai.  
He had a katana with him, and by the look on his face, I just knew he was going to kill me.  
And true to my words...  
"I'm going to kill you." He hissed, almost tauntingly.  
I shuddered, because it was not a pretty sight to see a forty-sth year old samurai with a knot-top head leering at you.  
What was wrong with this man!?  
Why the hell did he want to kill me!?  
What did I ever do wrong to him!?  
I didn't even bump into him, seriously!  
Oh my god..no. He couldn't be another killer, could he?  
I smacked my forehead.  
Of course he was!  
Who else would go around with a katana, hollering 'I'm going to kill you'!?  
But I felt that something was off about this man.  
Besides the fact that he was a freaking killer, of course.  
He looked...angry.  
No, that wasn't the weird part, but the weird part was that he looked sad and insane as well as angry.  
What the hell?  
Seriously.  
Who gets mad and sad and crazy at the same time? Moody Man?  
Okay. My bad. That was not a good joke. I apologize. Cough.  
But as soon as Moody Man Samurai spotted me, I ran like there was no tomorrow.  
Which is true, cuz, when he catches me? It's obvious I was going to die.  
The point was, I was running away fast, and when I was running away from something, my mind always got occupied. Meaning, I didn't look where I was going, meaning, I slammed into somebody. Naturally. Like now.  
I made a small 'ack!?' sound as I fell down on the floor.  
This man was larger than Kuroro and he was not a gentleman, judging by the way he looked down at me with a wrinkled nose.  
I frowned a little, sniffing indignantly.  
It's not like I wanted to bump into some greasy slicked haired blonde with no eyebrows either.  
But my pride immediately melted into guilt as I saw the slightly miffed man.  
I did bump into him, right?  
So I did what I usually did.  
I freaked out.  
"I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, bowing at the man as my face twisted into a very worried and apologetic look.  
You see, I was always cautious about these things, and since I was clumsy, I bumped into people a lot. I get guilty being a bother to people, so I have a habit of apologizing like some crazy person.  
Err, in which I was. Cough. I don't deny it.  
"I-I didn't see where I was going - I'm very clumsy you see!" I bit my lip as the eyebrow-less man stared at me, looking slightly taken aback. "I'm really sorry, sir!" And I truly was.  
I could tell the man could tell I meant every word I said, because he looked close to being bewildered.  
"You!"  
I froze in horror when I heard someone shout from behind me.  
I glanced behind, and, yep.  
Moody M- I mean, the samurai killer was glaring at me.  
Oh god, please tell me what I did wrong to deserve this...  
With something like an 'eep!', I bolted away after bowing at the eyebrow-less man again, but I hadn't gone more than a few feet when I slammed into somebody. Again.  
This time, though, I didn't bounce off onto the ground, but took the man I bumped into with me.  
I fell down on top of the boy in clad black, and the two of us stayed on the ground, staring at each other.  
I was paralyzed. Too shocked to even move.  
It seemed the dark haired emo boy felt the same.  
It was not until someone whistled that I snapped out of my stupor.  
"Looks pretty compromising."  
Flushing red, I scrambled up from the ground and bowed at the boy in embarrassment as he glared at me.  
"Oh my god - I'm so sorry!" I gasped out in a flustered voice.  
I rapidly offered my hand, but the boy slapped it away.  
Not a surprise, really, but nevertheless, I was surprised.  
Jeez, what was with my luck.  
I seemed to meet ruder and ruder people as I went.  
"I-I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry..."  
The boy looked at me with disgust as he stood up, and I could see why this boy fell down with me instead of only me bouncing off him.  
He was short.  
Really short.  
Now that I thought about it, he was the one who had stood in front of the huge man with gun fingers on stage. The one who had oh-so-cooly covered his ears while the rest of us had to scramble away when the huge man had shot out bullets without warning.  
Anyways, I wasn't rude to judge people by their heights, so instead, I apologized again.  
"I'm so sorry, sir..." I sniffled, and the boy's glare increased.  
"...I will kill you." He hissed dangerously.  
Huh.  
So much for being polite.  
But as I looked into his narrowed eyes, I knew he seriously meant it.  
Unlike the crazed eyes the samurai had held, this wannabe emo held dark, dangerous, venomous eyes that promised a very painful death. Torture, even.  
"Oi, Feitan!" The samurai yelled.  
Uh oh.  
He had caught up with me.  
Now I was double dead.  
Oh wait, fix that.  
I glanced at the eyebrow-less man who was smirking a little.  
Now that I thought about it, it was him who had whistled at the posture I had accidentally put the emo in.  
So he was a killer, too.  
I groaned.  
Great.  
I got to get killed three times.  
Just great.  
"Shut up, idiot." The emo - 'Feitan', the samurai had said - shot the samurai a glare before glaring at me again.  
I could feel his hatred for me burning wildly.  
"Hey!" The samurai frowned. "I'm killing her first!"  
He unsheathed his katana, and I saw Feitan do the same.  
Oh, lord.  
What was with all these swords?!  
I felt somewhat relieved that the eyebrow-less man didn't have a sword, whatsoever, but then my eyes widened when I thought,  
_'If he doesn't have a katana or any other sort of weapon, does that mean he uses his bare hands to..kill...'_  
I shuddered.  
Wow. Just my luck. I felt so honored.  
"Hold on, Feitan, Nobugana." The eyebrow-less man grinned evilly. "You know the rules."  
Feitan 'che'-ed while Nobugana, the samurai, picked out a gold coin from his pocket, and tossed it.  
"Heads." He immediately said.  
"Tails." Feitan replied.  
Nobugana revealed the coin...and growled in frustration.  
Tails.  
So that meant...  
I glanced at the boy in front of me, and my blood ran cold when I saw he was smirking at me.  
No smirk could have been more evil than his.  
He was so going to torture me.  
No doubt.  
"I usually slice heads off..." Feitan glanced at his katana, and I shuddered. "But." He smirked at me. "I'm sure I can make your death more...interesting."  
I tried to gulp, but my throat was dry.  
"I-" I finally managed out. "I really don't want an 'interesting death', thank you."  
"Oh?" Feitan quirked an eyebrow with a leer. "Would you prefer a quick death instead?"  
"Uh, no." I snorted. "I mean, who would want to die?"  
I froze, and I could sense the others staring at me.  
...Did I really say that?  
Did I, timid El, really say that?  
Wow, things really were turning upside down.  
"...Don't worry." Feitan shot me a weird look before continuing. "I'll make sure you don't die so fast."  
Yep.  
Definitely the torturer type.  
"Uhhhm... Yeah... About that..." I drawled. "You know what? No thanks." I tried to walk my way as I promised myself never to enter an auction building again, when Nobugana stopped me.  
"You're not going anywhere." He snarled at me.  
Seriously! What the hell? I never did anything wrong to him, for crying out loud!  
"Yes, I am." I shot him an annoyed look as I tried to walk around him, but he stopped me again. I sighed exasperatedly. "Please move so that I can walk my way, Mr. Samurai."  
He only glared at me.  
I was about to retort something else, when somebody yanked me back by the collar.  
"Ack!"  
"I'm not done with you."  
That 'somebody' turned out to be Feitan.  
Ugh! What was wrong with me today?!  
"Well I am, Mr. Wannabe Emo." I hissed.  
Oh, my. Where had all my politeness gone to? Usually, I wasn't rude like this, but I guess I wasn't so kind to those who were mean to me. Who would be, really?  
The eyebrow-less man - I still didn't catch his name - laughed really loudly, and Feitan scowled.  
"Shut up, Pharaoh." He glared at the man who suddenly chocked.  
Pharaoh?  
I quirked an eyebrow.  
His name was Pharaoh?  
"Uh...Mr. Pharaoh..?" I asked hesitantly. "Could you please tell your friend here to let go of me, because I really don't want my shirt to stretch."  
Now it was Feitan's turn to snicker.  
"My name is NOT Pharaoh." The eyebrow-less man glared.  
Uh oh.  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
I really was.  
I hated it when other people couldn't get my name right.  
I was 'El', not 'Gabriel'.  
...Okay, so my full name was 'El Gabri', but seriously.  
'El Gabri' did not equal to 'Gabriel', alright?  
"Then what should I call you, sir...?" I faced the eyebrow-less man again.  
"Phinks." He was still glaring.  
I sighed.  
Everybody seemed to hate me.  
Well, Phinks wasn't going to help me, now that I had made him mad.  
"Feitan-sama, could you please let me down?" I said in a slightly depressed voice.  
I also hated it when people pulled on my clothes. Plus, I felt so useless right now.  
To my confusion, Phinks and Nobugana started busting out laughing again, and Feitan growled at me.  
"Um..." I frowned, puzzled. "Did I say something wrong...?"  
"'Sa-sama'!" Nobugana howled. "'Fe-Feitan-sama'!"  
"Wow, you've really got her in for you, huh?" Phinks was pounding his fists.  
"Shut up!" Feitan hissed at them.  
"I'm...sorry...?" I was still confused.  
What had I said wrong?  
"Do you even know why you're sorry?" Feitan glared at me.  
I shook my head, embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry..." I bit my lip. "I've stayed in- St-stayed..somewhere else for...a while...so I'm not completely fluent in Japanese..." I rubbed the back of my neck as I peeked a look at my soon-to-be-torturer. "D-did I say something wrong...?"  
By this time, Phinks and Nobugana had stopped laughing as they shot each other confused looks.  
"Never say my name with a '-sama'." Feitan narrowed his eyes.  
But for some reason, he looked confused as well.  
"Oh..." I blinked. "I'm sorry... What does it mean?"  
"'Master'." It was Phinks who answered. "You basically called Feitan your master."  
I blinked again.  
"O-oh..." I turned to look at the scowling Feitan. "I'm truly sorry if I offended you..."  
"Hn." He scoffed.  
"Oi, kid." Nobugana called out.  
I turned to him with my nose wrinkled.  
I didn't really like him so far.  
"What do you mean 'you've stayed somewhere else for a while'?"  
I fidgeted when the three all stared at me.  
This was a very private subject.  
"We..well..." I hesitated.  
"Phinks!" Somebody shouted. "Nobugana! Feitan!"  
Everybody turned to look at a sandy-brown haired boy waving at the three as he jogged to where we were, and I sighed in relief.  
Saved by the boy.  
Oh wait.  
He knew these three killers, meaning he was a killer as well.  
...He was a killer as well?  
I stared at the new boy with wide eyes.  
He looked just so normal!  
Like a cool, cheery older brother everyone would want to have!  
"Did you finish-" he paused when he caught sight of me.  
I could practically hear the gears in his brain functioning.  
"Oh. Who's this?"  
Nobugana said,  
"A girl Feitan's supposed to kill."  
While at the same time, Phinks said,  
"Feitan's new torture doll."  
My stomach lurched.  
Torture doll?  
"Oh." The normal-looking boy looked me over as if he was trying to figure out who I was.  
Tough luck getting it right.  
My life was a secret.  
After all...  
I mentally scowled at myself for bringing 'that particular memory' up.  
I was living a new life.  
"H-Hello..." I tried to bow at the new boy, but Feitan was still dragging me by the collar. I tried bowing anyway. I was stubborn, yeah. "I'm El Gabri."  
"Shalnark." The boy grinned back, and I was glad to hear he sounded normal and pretty happy-go-lucky - unlike the grumpy people here.  
"Uhm, could you tell your friend to let me go, please?" I pleaded.  
He sure seemed nice enough.  
"Hmm..." Shalnark gazed at my current situation, and then at his other three comrades. "Ah!" He snapped his fingers as a wide grin spread on his face. "Feitan, put El down."  
"What?" Feitan hissed. "I don't listen to you!"  
"But it's Dancho's order." Shalnark shrugged, and my three kidnappers froze.  
Whoever this 'Dancho' was, I could tell he was important.  
Duh. He was 'Dancho'. The boss?  
"...Che." Feitan let go of me - I'm sorry, tossed me to the ground, and I fell with an 'oomph!'.  
Feitan rolled his eyes.  
I glared at him while rubbing my sore back.  
He glared right back at me, and I stuck my tongue out, which was quite immature.  
His glare increased.  
Meanwhile, Shalnark observed all this with amused eyes.  
_'Yep.'_ He thought. _'She's definitely the girl.'_ He chuckled. _'I can see what Dancho meant by her being 'interesting'.'_  
"You okay?"  
I turned my head around to see Shalnark offering me a hand.  
I stared at it and then stared at him, because as far I knew, killers didn't help their victims.  
Shalnark smiled at me with his hand still waiting.  
He seemed nice enough, a gentleman, but I still wasn't sure.  
I mean, Kuroro was sure nice before he turned into some kind of weird, dangerous fortuneteller.  
But being the polite girl I was, I hesitantly took Shalnark's hand.  
He beamed at me as he lifted me up, and I blushed a little.  
I went to an All Girls' High School, and I had enrolled in an All Girl's Middle School and Elementary School, so I wasn't used to boys smiling at me. Heck, I wasn't used to boys at all! Which, of course, got me all timid again.  
"Th-thank you..." I mumbled sheepishly.  
"You're welcome!" He chirped.  
I stared at his hand in confusion when he still didn't let go.  
Frowning, I asked,  
"Um.."  
"Oh, this?" He glanced at his hand, and suddenly pulled my hand with it, flipping me over his shoulder so that my face was facing his back.  
"Gah!?" I managed to cry out.  
What the hell was he doing!?  
Forget what I said about him being a gentleman!  
True gentlemen never flipped women over their shoulders!  
Never!  
"U-um! Wh-w-what are you doing?!" I breathed out, shocked.  
"Sorry, El." Shalnark chuckled.  
Hmph. He didn't sound very sorry at all.  
"Dancho's orders."  
I frowned in confusion as I stayed hanging there with a flustered face, while the other three killers perked up with interest.  
"Dancho's orders?" Phinks raised his eyebrows- I'm sorry, his eyebrow-less eyebrows.  
"Why would he want her?"  
I frowned at Nobugana's tone.  
Was he a feminist or something?  
I scoffed.  
I wouldn't be surprised.  
"Good."  
I peeked through my bangs to see Feitan leering down at me.  
"I'll make sure to torture you later."  
I paled.  
He had actually said that.  
Oh, please save me.  
Anybody!  
"Is everything finished?"  
_'Yes! My savior! ..Wait-'_  
My eyes widened as I realized the familiar voice.  
"Yes Dancho." Shalnark grinned. "And I found the girl as well. Her name's El Gabri, by the way."  
"El, hm?" The man mused.  
But he sounded a bit...shocked, was it?  
I slowly looked up to see who this 'Dancho' was, and froze.  
"We meet again."  
There, smiling down at me with those intelligent obsidian eyes of his was Kuroro Lucifer.

**A/N:**

**Yeah… Should I continue this? Drop in a review, and thanks for reading my childish crap!**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Fallen Angel Has Risen**

**Author's Note:**

**TSM here! Wow. I did not expect NINE reviews, guys… This was a tester. It wasn't even a tester; it was one of my 'stupid Mary Sue fanfics to write when I get bored blah blah blah' stories. But then I felt the strangest urge to upload it… I expected about two reviews, maybe, but nine? Seriously. Nine reviews? That's just…wow. Thanks!**

**Hope this chapter isn't too bizarre and…stuff.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything else except my stupid OC.**

**NOTICE:**

**I hope you don't mind the whole lotta 'Enter's! I write this story through my iPod Touch. I told you, it's like a 'write-when-bored' story. Sorry!**

**The replies to your reviews are at the bottom, by the way.**

**Chapter Two:**** You're a what?**

* * *

_I slowly looked up to see who this 'Dancho' was, and froze._

_"We meet again."_

_There, smiling down at me with those intelligent obsidian eyes of his, was Kuroro Lucifer._

**xXx**

"You." My voice was hollow. "You were a killer too?"

"Hm?" Kuroro peered at me in slight surprise. "You sound a bit bolder than when we first met."

Which got me all timid again, of course.

"W-well, it-it's just one of my m-mood swings..." I mumbled with my eyes casted down. "You were kind..." I shot a glare at the other four. "They were not."

I especially glared at Shalnark.

I was just this close to trusting him!

But nooo, he just haaad to toss me over his shoulder.

Grimacing, I faced Kuroro again.

"How come you didn't tell me? Better yet, how come you actually helped me?"

"A killer wouldn't go around saying he was a killer now, would he?" Kuroro smirked. "And is it so wrong for a gentleman to help a girl in need?"

'Gentleman, yeah right.' I mentally frowned. 'Over my dead body.'

But instead,

"Yes." I told him solemnly. "When you're a killer, yes. Especially when you're some crazy fortune teller."

"Crazy fortune..teller...?" Kuroro raised an eyebrow, then let out a laugh. "Oh, I see. I forgot you didn't know Nen. But then again, I do have a, ah, 'crazy fortune telling' ability."

Feitan, Phinks, Nobugana, and Shalnark exchanged knowing looks while I just stared at them in confusion.

"'Nen'?" I asked.

"I can't believe you talked back to us without even know Nen." Nobugana snorted.

"Well sorry." I huffed. "I can't believe I had to know this 'Nen' to talk back to someone so rude."

Before Nobugana could launch himself onto me and start screaming verbal assaults, Shalnark took hold of him.

"Whoa there, Nobu. Calm down, will you?" He grinned.

I harrumped at him.

I wasn't getting fooled by his kind actions this time.

I didn't trust him anymore.

And was I mad at him?

Yes.

Yes I was.

"You look like you're mad at me, El." Shalnark commented, and I mumbled quietly,

"Yes. Yes I am."

He continued,

"Did I tick you off?"

"Yes. Yes you did." I muttered to myself, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

I mean, 'did I tick you off'?

'Did I tick you off'?

Of course he ticked me off!

If that wasn't ticking off somebody, I didn't know what was!

I threw a glance at the grinning Kuroro, and had the feeling he knew what I had been murmuring under my breath.

'He should mind his own business.' My lips twisted like I had eaten something particularly sour.

To my shock, Kuroro's grin turned to a chuckle.

'Oh, no. Please don't tell me he has psychic abilities too, 'cuz he's already crazy enough!' Chewing my lips, I peeked another glance at Kuroro, but to my relief, he was talking with his comrades.

I gazed at Feitan, who had a bored face on, but seemed to be listening tentatively to Kuroro.

Huh. Loyal, wasn't he?

Wrinkling my nose in a childish way, I carefully stuck my tongue out at him...and he whipped his head to stare at me.

I froze.

The others turned to stare at me.

I double froze.

After slipping my tongue back in rather awkwardly, I coughed to mask my embarrassment.

And fortunately, they turned their heads away and continued to discuss with themselves.

Not before Feitan shot me a sneer, however.

I huffed.

Oh, mature. Real mature.

Bored, I decided to pay more attention to what my fellow killers - and kidnappers - were saying.

"-doesn't know Nen-"

Again, Kuroro spoke that word.

Nen.

What on earth was 'Nen', seriously?

Soon there'd be an 'En' and a 'Ten'.

I snorted at the thought.

What was this - _Ben Ten?_

"-But Dancho!"

This was Nobugana.

He seemed to be refusing whatever his beloved 'Dancho' was saying.

Dancho.

I mentally snorted.

Kind of reminded me of 'nacho'.

I swallowed a giggle.

"It's for the best, Nobu." Kuroro spoke sternly. "She has great potential. I will teach her Nen, and if she proves great potential, I'll have her join us. If she refuses to join, I will simply steal her Nen ability. If she refuses to learn Nen from me, I will kill her."

Nobugana shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Dancho does have a point, Nobu." Shalnark reasoned.

"Dancho. Can I torture it if it refuses to learn Nen? It might just change its mind." Feitan said with a smirk in his voice, and I felt sorry for this 'her' he referred to as 'it'.

Kuroro pondered on the thought.

"Maybe." He replied, and Feitan smirked.

Phinks chuckled at his friend's excitement.

Feitan shot me a leer, and that's when I froze.

"Wait." I stared at them. "What?"

This 'her'... This 'it'... She..it..couldn't be me...right?

They blinked at me, and after glancing at each other, faced me again.

"What?" Shalnark repeated sweetly.

But I didn't trust him anymore, remember?

"Don't play dumb with me - I have ears, you know." I glared at them.

They glanced at each other again.

"Good. So you know what we were talking about." Phinks commented.

"No, that's the thing!" I snapped. "I don't know what you're talking about! What's 'Nen', what do you mean 'great potential', what do you mean by me 'joining' you, what 'Nen ability', and what do you mean you'll kill me or torture me?" I sent a sharp look at Feitan, but kept my composure.

After a long silence,

"You really are bolder than before." Kuroro observed, and I blushed - Timid Mode on.

"I-I told you. It's..one of my mood swings." Shifting my eyes, I muttered this hesitantly.

"Well..." Kuroro smiled at me. "What do you think they mean?"

"'They'?" I blinked, and Kuroro raised an eyebrow.

"The five questions you just listed?"

"Oh." I felt embarrassed. "Right."

I glanced at the others - Feitan looked bored, Phinks looked close to being bored though he was observing me as if I was something that might just be interesting, Nobugana eyed me suspiciously and shrewdly, and Shalnark just looked plain curious and absolutely interested in our exchange.

"...'Nen'; I think this is some sort of odd power not many can use, judging by the way you said I have 'great potential', meaning, I have 'great potential' of succeeding in achieving how to use Nen...? And I suspect this 'Nen' is what made that big killer comrade of yours with long ears able to shoot bullets with his fingers. And that girl in black with spectacles was able to hold some sort of talking red vacuum cleaner with teeth she called 'Deme-chan'. Me 'joining' you most likely means me joining your killer group - A group for people who use Nen I suppose, and 'Nen ability' is like some kind of superpower formed by Nen? By killing or torturing me, that'll probably happen if I refuse to learn Nen from you because if I learn it, I'll be able to join your group or 'Dancho' here could just steal my 'ability'. It's probably his Nen ability, since you make it sound like he's the only one who can steal Nen abilities."

They stared at my bold but hesitant conclusion.

"I mean... That's..that's all I've got." I cringed a bit at how small that had sounded.

Silence.

"'That's all I've got'!" Phinks broke the silence by laughing loudly, repeating my sentence. He seemed impressed for some reason.

"You explained all that excellently, El." Shalnark beamed at me. "You've got it all. Understood everything absolutely perfectly."

I was confused.

What I had said had all been correct?

"Huh?"

"Hmph." Nobugana looked irritated. "Are you sure this brat's not pretending, Dancho? She seems to know a lot."

"I am not a brat!" I frowned at him. "And I don't; I just guessed!"

"Good guesswork." Shalnark grinned.

"I'm sure she has no knowledge or experience in Nen, Nobu." Kuroro replied solemnly, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement. "She's only very clever."

Nobugana muttered something, and I could see he wasn't the only suspicious one.  
Feitan had his eyes narrowed at me.

"Look, I really don't know what this 'Nen' is and how it works, okay?" I shifted my feet nervously. "I just...thought it through... You know..Analyzing...?"

With a roll of his eyes, Feitan looked away, much to my relief.

I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him this time, because somehow I knew he really was going to kill me if I proceeded in doing so. So instead, I turned to Kuroro again.

"So... You're going to teach me 'Nen', huh?"

"Yes." Kuroro smiled at me. Then he cocked his head. "I still can't get used to the fact that you're bolder than I thought."

"Mood swings." I grumpily replied with a blush.

Even I didn't know what exactly was wrong with me.

But, yeah, something was wrong with me - I didn't deny that.

"Do you agree in letting us teach you Nen?" Kuroro asked me, and I shrugged.

"Sure... I mean," I shifted my weight to my other foot uncomfortably. "It's not like I'm going to get away if I don't agree. It's either learn, die, or be tortured and then die, right?"

"You catch on fast." Phinks grinned while Shalnark chuckled.

"You don't sound as if you're scared." Nobugana narrowed his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Because...I'm not?"

"You should be." It was Feitan who said this, making me feel like I truly should be feeling afraid.

I mean, Feitan.

The torturer?

Yeah, I was scared to death now.

Shaking my head at my sarcasm, I decided not to answer.

"Why don't we take her to the others now, Dancho?" Shalnark offered.

"You're right." Kuroro nodded. He shot me a mysterious smile. "I truly hope you last long, El."

And for the first time, I shivered under his gaze.

**xXx**

'I truly hope you last long'?

Wow. Great warning, thanks Dancho.

I stared at the killers in front of me.

What a bunch of weirdos.

For one, there was this lanky guy with red boxer gloves covering his hand, and he had bandages all over his body. As if that wasn't weird enough, he wore nothing but a single boxer. He was literally a boxing mummy.

'I wonder if he isn't cold...' Pondering on the thought, I turned to look at the short boy with sky-blue hair.

His hair was long, and it covered his whole face, letting nothing seen but his left blue eye. He was incredibly short, and I wouldn't have known he was male if Kuroro hadn't told me his group had three females and ten males - including him.

I shifted my eyes to the three females.

The three had clearly visible busts, so I thought that the short one must be male.

Well, one of the three woman might have been a transgender, but I doubted that. But then again...

I glanced at the tall red haired man who was shuffling his trump cards.

I was pleased to see trump cards - I've always loved card games, but this man seemed very...clown-like. Not only was he clown-like, but I've noticed that he had a quite...gay personality.

Weird.

Turning my eyes back to the three women, I observed them carefully.

The black spectacled woman I had seen earlier was still holding her red weapon, while reading a book, was it?

Who knew killers could calmly read books while holding killer weapons?

The pink haired woman was the kunoichi killer I had seen before. She had sharp purple-pink eyes and she was quite the cooldere.

Chic. I was definitely liking her.

The last woman was a killer I had never seen before. She was tall and had short faded blonde hair. She wore a dark formal suit that revealed much of her breasts.

I just knew she had to be second-in-command; she had a queen-like aura.

Then there were Kuroro - now my 'Dancho', I thought sarcastically -, Phinks, Feitan, Nobugana, and Feitan.

The last male was a very large man - it was hard not to miss him. He had queer long earlobes and scars all over his face. But besides all that, he seemed rather calm and silent. He loomed over the others, and it looked like he was protecting his comrades.

So that was three females and nine males.

Wait.

The guy with long earlobes was the last male?

But Kuroro had said there were ten males...

Where was the truly last male?

"Um," I turned to Kuroro. "You said there were ten males."

Kuroro looked a bit confused, before realization dawned to him and his eyes turned steel hard.

"Right." He said in a rather stiff voice. "Ubogin...is gone."

"He..left the group?" I was surprised because, you could leave the group if you wanted to?

"He died."

I thought he was kidding, but by the way his eyes showed anger and sadness, and by the way the others all turned their heads away, I knew he was speaking the truth.

"O-oh..." I breathed out.

I felt sorry. I knew 'Ubogin' hadn't just passed away peacefully because Kuroro's face seemed to show slight hatred. 'Ubogin'...had been killed. And I knew how it felt to lose someone so special by the hands of somebody else. After all...

I had lost my brother in the same way.

"I'm sorry..."

Kuroro was about nod, when Nobugana blurted out angrily,

"He doesn't want sympathy!"

"Nobugana." Kuroro warned the man, but the said-samurai was having troubles following his Dancho's order.

"He- Ubo- Stupid Chain-" Unable to connect his words, Nobugana gave a loud growl instead.

Everybody looked at Nobugana as he fumed to himself. They all had the same faces; sad, angry, and guilty.

Well, only the clown and the girl in clad black seemed pretty fine. And the kunoichi was only letting out a small amount of emotions.

After a few moments of mourning, I decided to break the eery silence.

"...I'm not sympathizing."

Heads snapped up to stare at me in surprise and disbelief, and I fidgeted at all the attention.

"It's empathy." I stared straight into Nobugana's eyes as I said this.

I was serious, and they knew it.

"...Hmph." Nobugana scoffed as he adverted my gaze.

Meanwhile, Kuroro was looking at me curiously.

He wasn't the only one; The clown seemed much more interested in me now, and the others were peering at me intently.

If the unwanted attention wasn't a downfall, the look of Feitan's face surely was.

He was looking at me with evil curiosity in his eyes, with a maniac gleam.

Like I was some kind of experimental animal he was looking forward to dissect.

I just knew he was shifting over his book of '101 Ways to Torture' in his mind.

"...Well." Kuroro changed the subject. "I see we haven't clearly introduced ourselves."

But the look on his clearly stated: We will talk about your little 'empathy' later.

"I am Kuroro, as you know." The man smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes to myself.

A gentleman.

Right.

"Heya! You know me - I'm Shalnark. Sorry about earlier." Shalnark grinned, but I merely gave him a nod.

Your charms don't affect me anymore! Hah!

"This is Nobugana-" Shalnark pointed to the mad samurai who snorted. "-and of course, this is Feitan."

I shivered under the torturer's glare.

"Phinks." The eyebrow-less man leered at me as he introduced himself.

I was kind of liking Phinks - he seemed like a funny guy to tease on, or so that's how Feitan made it out.

"My name is Coltopi." The short sky-blue haired male said, and I was surprised at his high, polite tone.

I gave him a small smile.

"I am Bonolenov." The mummified boxer said.

"Pakunoda."

The blonde woman was pretty cool too, I mused.

"I'm Shizuku." The spectacled girl piped in, and I had no bite my lips from grinning at the shocking innocence of her voice.

I would have never believed she was a killer if I hadn't witnessed her killing.

"Oh, and this is Deme-chan." She held up her red vacuum cleaner.

"Er, hello Deme...chan." I looked at the weapon uncertainly - it was squeaking 'deme deme'.

"Franklin." The giant man nodded at me.

I noted that he sounded kind and caring, but dangerous, too.

"Machi." The sharp eyed girl said cooly, and I nearly squealed at her attitude.

So. Friggin. Cool.

Especially when she ignored the clown who was flirting next to her.

I decided she was now my role model.

Everyone turned their heads to the clown, who blinked before smirking at me.

"I'm Hisoka." The odd man said, doing a little bow with hand motions.

I couldn't help it - my lips stretched into a grin.

He was just too funny!

I mean, I just loved clowns and magicians! The trump cards in his hands and trump card shapes on his face plus clothing only increased the effect.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at me, as if he wasn't used to people smiling stupidly at him - in which he wasn't, I'm sure.

He did seem a bit creepy.

Okay. A lot creepy, but who cares?

Apparently, the others did, by the way they were goggling at me as if I was crazy.

But I was, and I admitted it, remember?

"I'm El Gabri!" I gave a my comrades a small smile. Well, my to-be-comrades, if I mastered this 'Nen' of course.

"'Gabriel'?" Nobugana snorted.

I shot him a glare - a glare that hit ten out of ten on my 'death glares list'.

He flinched and shrunk back a little, to my satisfaction.

'Hmph'-ing, I turned back to the group and added,

"I hate it when people call me that, so don't."

I was threatening killers who could crush me in a second, but I didn't care.

I hated people making fun of my name.

Of my brother's name.

"Call me El." I offered instead.

A few nodded, though Shalnark grinned.

"El seems like a boy's name; can't I call you Ella?" He tipped his head to the side.

My eyes widened just a fraction.

Ella.

Ella was my real name.

But I had changed it.

To my brother's name, after he had died.

But nobody knew my real name.

Nobody.

Not even my amnesia parents.

Nobody.

I observed Shalnark with suspicion.

Did he know?

No.

I shook my head.

Nobody knew.

'Ella Gabri' didn't exist in this world.

"Call me El." I insisted, masking my emotions.

It worked.

"Okay." Shalnark shrugged.

The others didn't have seemed to noticed my short change, either. Neither did they realize I was wearing a facade.

Only Kuroro was looking at me carefully, and it was starting to unnerve me, so I spoke,

"So, uh, anyways, what do you guys do?"

Although it was obvious, of course.

"We steal." It was Kuroro who spoke.

I blinked.

Steal?

"You didn't think we'd kill for nothing, did you?" He said with a smile. But his smile was empty. Dangerous.

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I thought you all killed for the...thrill."

Now it was the others who blinked.

Then a few bursted out laughing. Kuroro and Hisoka were chuckling, Feitan was smirking, even Pakunoda and Machi were smiling.

They were all amused.

Of what I had said.

Nooot exactly a nice feeling.

I felt like I was the experimental animal again. Only this time, I was everyone's experimental animal.

With scientists peering down at me.

Shuddering, I shifted my feet.

"Err... Why are you all smiling at me like that? It feels...weird." I admitted.

Though what I exactly had in mind was 'it feels like I'm your experimental animal'.

But I didn't say that, not because it would sound mental, but because I was afraid they'd say 'yes'.

"Because of what you said." Shalnark chuckled.

"Um. And what did I say?"

"'I thought you all killed for the thrill'." Phinks rephrased with a snigger.

"Uh... And what's so funny about that?"

Shalnark laughed.

"Well, it is true in some ways," My heart sank a bit at his words. "But the main reason we're amused," He continued. "Is because you're a normal little teenaged girl, yet you say it like it's nothing."

I frowned a little.

"Okay, here's the thing, Happy Slappy." I snapped.

"'Happy Slappy'?" Coltopi murmured in a questioning tone.

"One; don't be 'amused' at whatever I say. It's not a good feeling. Two; I am not a 'normal little teenage girl'. I'm not as normal as you think, 155 centimeters is not 'little', and twenty is hardly a 'teenage girl'. And three; I didn't say it like it was 'nothing'. I said it...blandly."

The reactions I got were...quite the reactions, I must say.

"I can be amused whenever I want, woman." Feitan narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean 'you're not as normal as we think'?" Shalnark spoke sharply.

"155 centimeters is little. Especially when you consider your age." Franklin kindly explained.

"You're twenty?! No way!" Nobugana exclaimed accusingly.

"Yes, 'blandly'. That's not normal." Phinks did an eye-roll.

Now, I really wanted to comment my thoughts aloud, but I decided it'd be safer to close my mouth. So instead, I ignored the others and stared straight at Kuroro.

He observed me for a moment - a bit suspiciously - before he repeated the words Shalnark had said.

"Please explain what you mean by 'you're not as normal as we think'."

God, I should have kept my fat mouth shut.

The answer to that question was the thing I didn't want to tell anybody the most, and I just had to leave out an open hole, didn't I?

Honestly, I was so stupid.

But I tried to keep my cool as I thought over the lies I could tell him.

I mean, he'd believe whatever I say, since he has no proof of if I'm right or wrong, right?

Wrong.

I just knew he'd know if I was lying or not - those intelligent obsidian eyes were telling me.

Didn't mean I was going to give up.

"Look, ...Dancho." I stalled. "Everyone has their secrets, right? So do I."

"True, but I think we'd all like to know the reason we shouldn't kill you just here and now." Kuroro smiled coldly.

I swallowed.

Well that was straightforward.

Nooot a man to mess with.

'Get your head together, El.' I told myself. 'This is a bunch of bandits you're facing here. A bunch of ruthless, bloodthirsty, evil bandits.'

"Okay then." I chirped. "So you want to know why I'm not normal, is that right?"

"Yes..." Kuroro answered slowly, wary of my sudden cheerfulness. "And don't lie - I'll know if you are."

_'I know.'_ I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Well then." I dropped my perky manner to a very serious one. "The reason I'm not normal is..." I took a breath.

This was it.

The moment my big secret was to be revealed.

The moment my 'normal' act turned 'abnormal'.

"I'm a clone."

Silence.

Everybody stared at me.

"You're a _what?"_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope that wasn't too…cliché. Who am I kidding – of course it was cliché! **_**Clone.**_** *snorts* Seriously. Anyways, a review would help, and I love critics!**

**Replies to Reviwes (RtoR):**

**_nemesisswan: No, you aren't rude at all! I love critics. They're even better than 'fangirl reviews'. They really help, see? I've never really tried scrip writing stuff, so yeah, I suck. But this was just for my amusement, so… Yeah. Sorry! Thanks for pointing that out! Oh, and this story isn't a "childhood friend" crap haha Might have sounded like it, yeah. Thanks for your criticizing, and thanks for even bothering to review! I really appreciate it *wink* Thanks again!**

**_Guest (1): Hmm…Maybe I will continue…I wanna know what happen next as well… Thanks for the review!**

**_SpadePirates4Eva: Seriously, I see you **_**everywhere**_** LOL! Love you! Glad you found El hilarious…for some unknown reason..O.O haha Thanks for always being with me (basically lol)!**

**_Guest (2): Hm, guess you'll have to wait and find out! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**_windwolf1988: Really? Glad to hear *smiles* Thanks!**

**_via26: Haha, your review made me laugh XD Thanks, and will I try? YES I WILL!**

**_AishiChan13: Thanks! And I'll try!**

**_wiwi: Thanks for telling me that! I write through my iPod Touch memo, so I didn't know how it'd come up via computer… Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Retz: haha Hello! I like Retz's name too *smiles* I see you around a lot these days – it's a shame you don't really have an account… Thanks for the review!**

**TSM, OUT!**


	3. Chapter Three

**The Fallen Angel Has Risen**

**Author's Note:**

**TSM is back! Sorry for the long wait – I am just **_**so**_** busy! I have so many camps this month, and then I have to get ready to go back to school. *grimace* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's sort of short. Is it just me, or do they seem to get shorter as the chapters go?**

**Disclaimer:**

**TSM: Hey, do I own Hunter x Hunter?**

**Togashi: No,**_** I**_** own them.**

**TSM: Hey, do I own **_**you?**_

**Togashi: …What kind of question is that?! I'm the mangaka of Hunter x Hunter! Nobody 'owns' me!**

**TSM: So see? Disclaimer here!**

**NOTICE:**

**If you don't get the explanation (you'll know what 'explanation' I'm talking about when you read the story), don't worry because I summarized it at the end (Summary).**

**Chapter Three:**** The Prism**

* * *

_"I'm a clone."_

_Silence._

_Everybody stared at me._

_"You're a what?"_

**xXx**

"I'm a clone." I rolled my eyes. "What, have you never seen a clone before?"

"Oh, suuure we have." Nobugana snapped sarcastically. "No! Of course we haven't, you idiot!"

"Respect the clone, Mr. Samurai." I snapped back. "You don't see _me _treating you like a monster."

"Well maybe that's because I'm human?" Nobugana snorted.

I blinked, my mouth immediately shutting up. I wanted to call him off for what he said and act like nothing was wrong, but...I couldn't.

Of course I couldn't.

He had just said I wasn't human.

He had just called me a 'monster'.

And I couldn't help but...agree.

I was a monster.

Finally mustering up all my strength, I retorted back,

"Yeah, well, thanks for pointing out that 'I'm not human', mister. I'm so glad to have been reminded, once again, that I'm a monster. Rawr. Fear me." I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm in my voice, hoping I've fooled them all.

No such luck.

My fellow killers all exchanged glances, no doubt having caught the shaky breathing in my voice.

"...She, er, doesn't seem to be lying, Dancho." Shalnark commented, awkwardly changing the subject.

"Of course I'm not lying." I snapped at him. "Why the hell would I lie about being a clone?"

"True." Shalnark mused, seemingly unaffected by my outburst.

I took a deep breath.

_'Chill there, El. No matter what, don't lose your cool. However infuriatingly insane these people may be, do not lose your cool.'_

After my little pep-talk with myself, I faced my kidnappers once again.

"Okay, so now that you all know I'm a clone, what's next?" I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to say 'prove it', are you?"

When everyone gave me silent looks, my mouth slightly gaped in horror.

"Wait, you're not seriously going to ask me for proof, are you?"

"Well... You see, El-"

"Don't say my name so friendly." I hissed.

"-how're we supposed to know if you really are a clone?" Shalnark continued, basically ignoring what I said.

"And, see here, Shalnark." I replied with sarcasm. "How am I supposed to 'prove' you I'm a clone when I don't even know where my other self is or what she's doing?"

Shalnark opened his mouth, but all he did was stare at me.

Everybody stared at me.

I blinked and automatically shrunk back, suddenly nervous by their serious faces.

"...W..What."

To my disgust, it was Nobugana who replied.

"You mean to say," He narrowed his eyes. "You don't...live with your other self?"

"What?" I wrinkled my nose. "No! Of course I don't! What kind of question is that?"

"A sensible one?" Feitan rolled his eyes. Then he glanced at Nobugana ad scowled. "Never mind. Forget what I said."

"Hey!" The samurai roared.

"Well..." Shalnark spoke slowly, ignoring the two. "If you're a clone, you're made, right? So you'd live with your creator - your scientist - who has your DNA...?"

"Uh, how about 'no'?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Being sarcastic a lot, aren't you?" Phinks grinned at me.

"Yeah." To emphasize it, I added, "I wonder whose fault it is."

Phinks laughed.

"Enough."

Everybody fell silence at once.

Although Kuroro had said this in a soft voice, it still held authority, and all of us turned to look at him, listening for more of his words.

"Do you live alone?" Kuroro glanced at me.

"Well...yeah..?" I hesitantly replied.

Kuroro narrowed his eyes by a fraction as he noticed my hesitance.

"What are you hiding, ...El?"

I couldn't help but slightly flinch at his commanding voice.

No wonder this guy was 'Dancho'.

He oozed of charisma.

"I..." I bit my lip again. "It's..a secret."

As soon as I'd said the words, Feitan had his sword at my throat in a flash, Phinks was looming over me, Nobugana had a hand at the hilt of his sword while glaring at me, and Shalnark had his arms crossed as he smiled at me but in a guarding way, like: 'try running and I'll kill you'. Even Machi had her eyes narrowed at me, her fingers poised to slice me with her... What...? Were those glowing...threads?

I eyed her strange threads warily.

They were like shiny wires that glowed a funny purple color. They looked like they'd hurt, and I knew they'd hurt - I saw a few men get sliced by those. They scared me a bit more than Feitan's umbrella sword did - I mean, her threads seemed...magical, even.

"...I'm not going to run away or anything and I do plan on telling you my 'secret' - just not now - and only to Kuroro." I said quietly, maintaining my posture.

"We do not hide things from each other in the Phantom Troupe." Kuroro spoke, and my lips twitched.

"Fine, but I don't like telling my secrets to a crowd, so if possible; I want to tell it to you only. And then you can tell the rest of the members of your 'Phantom Troupe'." I replied evenly.

_'Cool name.'_ I added inside my head.

"And if it's _not_ 'possible'?" Feitan breathed out, his sword lightly cutting my skin so that a trickle of blood fell.

"Then whatever." I growled, gritting my teeth.

The cut didn't hurt at all, really, but I was annoyed by the fact that I had spilled blood - I liked to keep as much blood as I could in my body, thanks.

"So could you stop this? And could you please put those weird purple threads away, Miss Kunoichi? They're making me feel nervous."

To my surprise, everyone froze at what I said.

Then to my displeasure, Feitan pushed his sword into my skin with slightly more pressure and menace.

But to my relief, everyone froze once again when Kuroro spoke,

"Stop."

I couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded stern and curious.

"Feitan, let her go."

_'Yes, please.'_ I scowled in my head.

But I regretted that thought when Feitan did let me go with a 'che', because I didn't even have time to steady my balance.

"Ah-!"

Kuroro gracefully held my arm and pulled me up.

"You have balance issues." He mumbled with a sigh. It wasn't a question.

Blushing in embarrassment, I looked up at my 'dancho'.

Did he even know that this was the third time he had saved me from falling?

"I should have known." Kuroro's sly smile said 'yes'.

My blush deepened, but this time, I think it was for a different reason.

"Yes, well, I seem to have a lot of problems." I coughed into my fist. "Anyway..." I trailed off.

"Anyway," Kuroro turned serious again. "Not having proof that you're a clone can be troublesome, El."

"Troublesome." I muttered under my breath. "Yeah, 'troublesome' is my middle name."

Kuroro's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile again, but he forced it to stop just in time.

Guess he wanted to keep up with his "the boss" ego in front of his members.

"We need to know who your creator is." Kuroro continued.

"Why?" I interrupted. "You know I'm telling the truth, so why do you need to know who made me?"

Kuroro looked straight into my eyes and said slowly and solemnly,

"We need to know, El, because you know how to see Nen."

Silence.

The other members dared not to interrupt as they gave me looks that matched the one their dancho was giving me right now.

I blinked.

"...What?" I frowned in confusion. "But I don't even know what Nen _is!"_

"Exactly." Kuroro sighed. "You don't know Nen, yet you know how to see Nen."

"She could be one of those really rare Specialists, Dancho?" Shalnark piped in. "Like that Nostrade girl?"

"Maybe." Kuroro gave me a fleeting glance. "But we still need to know her creator. How she came to see Nen without even knowing Nen is a very rare and suspicious case. What part of her creator's DNA made this possible? Is her creator potential of Nen? Does her creator know and use Nen? How were her molecules opened without her dying? _Will this creator of hers be a threat to us Spiders?"_

There was a pause as Kuroro said the last words, all deeply pondering over his questions, but I was silent for a different reason.

'Us Spiders'.

_Spiders._

I closed my eyes and took a deep shaky breath to calm my lurching stomach down.

This was exactly the situation I had feared.

To find these 'Spiders' _she_ wanted so much to kill.

To find these 'Spiders' _she_ needed to destroy.

To find, and to save.

To protect, to help.

To love.

"...Yes." I answered in a whisper. "Yes, she is."

Everybody stared at me.

"...What?" Kuroro focused his sharp eyes on me. "What did you say?"

"I said yes." I gazed over the Spiders. "My creator is a threat to the Phantom Troupe. _To the Spiders._ She's a danger to all."

There was another pause, though this one was of shock and suspicion.

"How do you know that?" It was Feitan who said this as he narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't know where your creator was, or what she was doing?" Phinks added.

I hesitated before opening my mouth.

"I know because...I know what she's _planning."_ I bit my lip. "It's true I don't know where she is and what she's doing, but I do have an idea of what she's planning to do."

"And what _is_ she 'planning' to do?"

My eyes met Kuroro's cold, hard, steely ones, and my breath almost stopped at the hostility in them.

"...She's planning to wipe out the 'Spiders', destroy Meteor City, and take over the policy of this country so that it'd fit her dreams. Her dreams of obtaining certain objects, mold them with the object she has now, and control the world."

There was a heavy silence as the Spiders took in my information.

"That's impossible." It was Phinks who stated this.

"No. It's not impossible when she has..._it."_ I felt like crying now. "And it's not impossible for her to take over the world when she finds _them."_

"What is this 'it'?" Nobugana demanded. "What are these 'them's? What are these 'object's?"

It took all the courage I had to finally answer.

"The object she has now is a powerful object called The Prism. You have to collect seven objects of the seven colors of The Prism spectrums." I paused as I let the others digest this, then continued, "These are the other objects she has to find; the seven spectral colored objects. But it can't just be any object. Each object has to be rare and large in either size or quantity. When all seven have been gathered, The Prism can be used in two ways. One, a person's sin can be washed away and forgiven. The Prism reflects all seven lights into one and that single light can forgive one's sins. Two, one can control the world. The Prism can split all seven lights into components with different polarizations, and both the electric field and magnetic field of the electromagnetic wave will give the person the power to rule the world."

A few Spiders blinked at the complicated explanation, but I ignored them and continued,

"I've had a chance to get a glimpse of her plans before, and this is what I remember." I took out a pen and paper, and started writing. "Starting with the shorter wavelength, Purple(violet) is the Amorphophallus titanum - also called the Corpse Flower. Indigo is the Rare Salt Gems - they have to be very rare and large in portion. Blue; the Breath of Archangel - literally, the Angel's healing breath in a bottle, Green; the skins of a diseased and long dead Tyrannosaurus Rex, Yellow; the strands of the Pharaoh's hair, and Orange is the Golden Sun Sand." I quickly glanced at Kuroro as I took a breath.

"And the red object?" Kuroro prompted.

Everyone looked at me expectantly, and I met each gaze carefully. At last I stared straight into Kuroro Lucifer's eyes.

This red object was the rarest of them all.

And somehow, I had the feeling that this red object was related to the man before me.

"Red…" I spoke at last. "Red is the Kurta eyes."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Crap? Cliché? Cliffhanger? I hope it's the last one like one of my kind reviewers pointed out. *COUGHxBungeeGumxCOUGH* Hey, you know what? I'll make this a regular question! Behold! "The Three Cs Questions"! Meaning, "Crap, Cliché, or Cliffhanger?" Yeah. Sounds okay… So drop in a review, thanks! *wink***

**Summary:**

**So if you haven't understood the explanation, here you go:**

**Basically, El is a clone who's trying to stop her other self (original DNA owner) from taking over the world. The original DNA owner (the bad girl) has this extremely powerful object called "The Prism", and to activate The Prism, you need to collect seven rare objects the colors of the rainbow. The bad girl is trying to find these seven rare objects in order to rule the world. And these seven rare objects are:**

**Purple(violet): The Corpse Flower**

**Indigo: The Rare Salt Gems**

**Blue: The Breath of Archangel (not the Greed Island card, but the actual 'healing breath' in a bottle)**

**Green: The skins of a diseased and long dead T-Rex**

**Yellow: Bits of the Pharaoh's hair**

**Orange: The Golden Sand Sun**

**Red: The Kurta Eyes**

**Cliché and bad naming sense, I know. But really! How am I supposed to make non-existence things up randomly?! ...I tried my best, okay? *sobs* So when you have The Prism and all seven objects, you can either 1) erase your sins and be forgiven, or 2) control the world. Yes, I know. You can already see the ending. Anyway, if you chose for your sins to be forgiven, all seven lights of the seven objects will become one light. The beam will aim for you. But if you chose to rule the world, all seven lights will stay as seven lights and the beams will extend all over the world.**

**Got that? Hope so… Thanks for reading!**

**RtoR:**

**_HitomiAkigura: Aw, thanks! That's nice of you *smiles* I'm glad it was easy, though this chapter might have been hard if you don't know the words… Review again! *thumbs up***

**_SpadePirates4Eva: LOL You really are everywhere…*shudders* You don't know how surprised I was when I saw you were the first reviewer of my friend's story – the one I told her about you? Lol Yes, I'm afraid. Very afraid. And yes! I thought you might have liked El's 'care-free towards the Spiders' attitude. Yup, she's a Machi fangirl. Might get really cliché… Correction, **_**ever more**_** cliché towards the end. Thanks for always reviewing!**

**_Retz: Wow, that's nice of you to review every story you open! …You're eleven and you're 160cm tall. Wow. Unbelievable. You're so lucky! (El: …LIFE IS UNFAIR!) haha Thanks! And yes, I see you in a few more other stories of mine haha Oh, the eyes! Haha I know right? I actually edited my "Eyes" section in my profile after reading your review – thanks! I love how you like Spinner's eyes – I mean, she's not that well-known.**

**_ .18: Thanks! And hope this was…soon..enough. lol**

**_Just A Cadbury: Hello Cad! And yes. Clone indeed. :o**

**_ChocolateOrRedBean: Love your name! So what do you like better? Chocolate or red bean? I actually like both – they're both really delicious and- *rants* Oh look, I'm getting off track…. Uh..so… Right! Thanks for loving my story! And I will upload more *smiles***

**_xBungeeGumx: You don't know how much I laughed at your review. LOL Thanks for thinking of it as a 'cliffhanger' – it really is, isn't it? X) And guess what? ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! *evil laugh* Bet your desk's getting a few good hits by now heh Hm… 'In character'…. Hmmm…. Nup, sadly, not in the future, nope. *sad* Thanks for loving El! Haha Is it? Spades seems to think so too *wink* Thanks for reviewing!**

**TSM, OUT!**


End file.
